WANTED: A New Year
by RevSue
Summary: Another possible sequel to the movie ... Catherine wonders what the new year will bring.
1. Chapter 1

WANTED: A New Year

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, and I make no money from this work of fiction._

Catherine poured herself a cup of coffee in the doctor's lounge and, taking a tentative sip, grimaced then walked to the window and stared out the window, registering that it was snowing again, but not really seeing what was outside. Instead, her mind was back at the small cabin ... with Robert. She still found it hard to believe that he had actually BOUGHT the place two weeks before Christmas, and had spent hours working on it. When they had arrived at the cabin yesterday morning, Christmas morning, rather than unlocking the door as a 'normal' person would have, Robert had kept her in the dark as to his ownership, and instead, had re-created their first visit and had broken a window at the back to get in.

After she had realized that this cabin was the holiday home he had said he had purchased, Robert had taken her in his arms and asked if she believed in second chances. He had felt so good — so warm, so strong – then he had kissed her with an intensity that had shaken her. Kissing him was heaven. Unambiguous heaven. There had not been simple friendship in that kiss. It was mostly want, and need ... and belonging. She allowed herself to relive those first moments in her mind.

_Catherine felt the hard planes and surfaces of Robert's body, his heart thundering in his chest, the heat of his skin through his shirt. For once in her life, she didn't hit the brakes and stop._

_Robert dragged his mouth from hers, then breathed huskily in her ear, "Stay, Catherine. Stay with me for Christmas."_

"_There are a thousand reasons I shouldn't ..." but Catherine was having trouble coming up with even one. She was being seduced by his warmth and strength ... and by the passion of his kisses._

"_I laid in a supply of peanut butter and jelly," he tried bribery next, kissing his way along her jawbone then capturing her lips with his once more._

_When she could speak again, Catherine asked breathlessly, "Peanut butter and jelly for Christmas dinner?"_

"_Mmm. Your specialty. I fell in love with it on Thanksgiving Day ... not to mention the wonderful woman who introduced me to that delectable treat."_

_Catherine trembled. "You ... fell in love?" She couldn't believe he was actually saying it. Oh, she had thought it, hoped it, dreamed it ... but never really had thought it would ever happen after that horrible Sunday when he had not shown up for their pre-arranged breakfast at Murray's._

"_Mmmhmmm. But I didn't want to admit it. I COULDN'T admit it, then, even to myself."_

"_Robert, I ..." his lips covered hers again, making it impossible for her to speak, let alone think._

"_Say you'll stay with me, Catherine. Say you'll spend Christmas Day here with me." His caressing lips seduced her into compliance._

"_I should call ... my answering service ..." she managed to murmur._

_He pulled back briefly, his eyes serious. "You called before leaving the hospital ... they said there was nothing pending, and wished you a Merry Christmas. I'm sorry, but the phone here isn't hooked back up yet ... and, as you know, cell phones don't work here. Wouldn't you have been informed if there WAS a situation pending?"_

"_Well, yes ... and technically, I'm not on call anyway ..."_

"_Well, then ..." When she did not resist him, he urged her forward into his arms again and kissed her once more. "You are delicious, Catherine! I could live on your kisses alone ... Oh, I knew you would feel like this!"_

_Robert pinned her against the wall by the door, his body pressing insistently against hers. Catherine stifled a low moan at the sensations rapidly spreading through her body. The encounter was deliciously aggressive and unlike anything she had ever experienced before. It had been so long since she had been with a man this way, so long since she had been the sole focus of a man's lust, and the force of Robert's desire thrilled her. She found it hard to believe that her feelings were so strong now. Was it just because she had not been kissed in months or was it something about Robert himself? Her heart raced and her mind spun and she returned his kisses passioinately. At last Robert ended the kiss and looked at her, his face reflecting the same incredulity she felt. _

"_Oh, God," Catherine muttered, ducking her head down, both amazed and embarrassed at her uncontrolled response to his kisses. _

"_I hope you mean that in a GOOD way," he quipped. Then, with a fast change of topic that caught her off-guard, Robert said, "Catherine, I have a surprise for you."_

"_Another surprise? I ... I'm not sure I can take it ..." She wasn't even sure of her own name at the moment!_

_He grinned boyishly, leading her to the back door where he frowned at the glass on the floor. "Damn. I'll have to fix that window soon or we'll freeze in here. Now, Catherine, look out there ..."_

_She obediently looked out, then a smile broke over her face. "It's a hot tub!" she exclaimed, delightedly. "Oh, Robert, you put in a hot tub!"_

"_Lori and Jaclyn insisted," he grinned. "Now, if you fall flat on your face in the snow again, you can warm up out there instead of having a shower ... then we won't even have to think of the movie Psycho!"_

_Catherine chuckled, but the mention of his daughters had brought a shadow to her eyes. "Robert, we have to talk," she said._

"_I know, but I don't want to do it yet. Let me get this glass swept up and the board put back over this window ... then we can talk in the hot tub. You ARE staying, aren't you?"_

_Shrugging helplessly, Catherine smiled crookedly. "Since your truck is in the ditch, I guess I have no choice. I can't WALK out of here, can I?"_

"_That's my girl!" he pressed another hard kiss on her lips, then got the broom and dustpan leaning on the wall by the broken window. "See? I was prepared."_

"_Must have been a Boy Scout in your youth," Catherine commented lightly. "Robert, I STILL don't know why you didn't use the key if you own the place now."_

"_More fun this way. Tradition, and all that. Especially on Christmas Day, tradition is important, don't you think? I'm sure I have some mistletoe hanging about here somewhere ..."_

"CATHERINE!" William's voice brought her out of her reverie, and she spun around to see her friend, her face on fire as she frantically wondered if he could read her thoughts. What Robert had done to her under the mistletoe was far too personal and delightful to share! But William's glare made it obvious he wasn't concerned with her thoughts. "Where have you been? Marina kept supper for you last night ... we tried to phone ... we even drove over to your place to see if you were unconscious in the house or along the river path where you normally walk! I didn't see a vehicle in your parking spot ..."

"Oh, William, I'm so sorry!" Catherine didn't want to say she had completely forgotten her invitation to her friends' place for Christmas dinner, but the truth was that she had. "Ro ... ah, a friend dropped me off ..."

"Something wrong with your SUV?"

"No. At least, I don't think so. But it SHOULD have been in the parking lot. I left it there yesterday morning. What could have happened to it?"

"I heard this morning that it was towed away yesterday."

"What?"

"Any vehicle abandoned in the parking lot is towed after two a.m., especially when it's snowing and they need to clear the lot. I understand no one could get in touch with you from here, either, since they phoned ME in the night. There was an emergency. You should have left your number, or at least checked in, Catherine. A baby died last night, you know. YOU might have been able to save him."

Catherine paled. "Oh, God, no!"

"Where WERE you?" William asked again. "Wait, don't tell me. Let me guess. You were with HIM, weren't you? Woodward? Robert Woodward? Wasn't it him who called you in for his daughter on Christmas Eve?"

"What baby died?" Catherine forced herself to ask through stiff lips, ignoring William's questions. If a baby had died because she had given into her own selfish desires for her own pleasure, she would never forgive herself!

William made a dismissive gesture. "It doesn't matter. Catherine ..."

"Doesn't MATTER? What do you mean? Of course it matters! We're doctors!"

"He came way too early. They tried calling you, even though you weren't on call, because they knew he'd be having heart and lung problems. I don't think even YOU could have saved him. No one is blaming you. I'm sorry I even mentioned it." Now William looked sheepish.

"But you did, William. Why?"

"Catherine, we were concerned about you! Especially after hearing that the last time you were seen was with Woodworth! He might have been an axe murderer, for all we knew!"

"Robert WOODWARD," she corrected quietly. "I don't understand."

"His daughters said you were with him yesterday morning. You both went down to his truck for a few minutes because he had something to show you. His son-in-law was looking out the window, and saw you both get into his vehicle and leave ... and you both disappeared without a word to anyone as to your destination! No one could find either one of you! Then you walk unconcernedly back into work this morning, and expect us not to be WORRIED?" His voice rose in his agitation. Speaking in a low, intense voice, he leaned closer to her. "His daughters told me you spent the night with that man at Thanksgiving ... how could you betray Tom like that? Just one short year after his death! Then, from what I gather, this fellow's son-in-law brought you home the next morning and you were waving money in the air – moonlighting?" Catherine gasped and jerked back in outrage, but William gripped her upper arms to hold her still and continued talking rapidly. "I'm sorry, Catherine, but this needs to be said. His wife died that weekend, did you realize THAT? Did you even CARE? What hold does he have over you? When his daughter and son-in-law called you Christmas Eve, you came right away, even though you were not on call! Not only that, but yesterday, CHRISTMAS MORNING, you again disappear with that man for yet another day and night! I don't like it, Catherine. Not one bit. No wonder you were asking me all those strange questions at the Christmas party here about women and how they look interested in a man, or on the make! Well, if you've decided to play the loose woman, and your scruples are low enough that you'll spend the night with a man while his wife is dying, that's your business, but don't you have any respect for TOM'S memory? Really, Catherine, how COULD you have just toddled off with that man? You have only known him for one MONTH! Unless you met other times, you've only seen the man three times at the most! I thought better of you than ..."

Just then the door opened, and a nurse came in, stopping abruptly when she saw the two of them standing so close together. "Dr. Howard ... OH! Sorry!" and she left hurriedly, slamming the door after herself.

Catherine belatedly snapped out of her stunned, disbelieving trance and tore herself out of William's grasp. "How DARE you, William? What right have you ...?" Inwardly she raged at the fact that the nurse would surely be gossiping about her and William. If she hadn't been so furious with him already for his insinuations, she'd have blown her top at him putting her in such a position with their colleagues at the hospital.

"The right of an old friend. Catherine, this isn't like you. It's too fast! How well do you know each other, after all? You're both being caught on the rebound. I'm sure if you think about this ..."

"William," Catherine put up her hand to stop him, speaking slowly and deliberately, trying not to scream hysterically and fighting the urge to scratch his eyes out. "No more about this, please. This is none of your business, not even as a friend. I must say, I do not appreciate your comments." She felt almost proud of her calm exterior. "I am very sorry I did not let Marina and you know that I couldn't come for supper last night, but I did not have access to a telephone or a vehicle until this morning. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do." She walked past him, throwing out her coffee and leaving the cup in the sink before heading out the door, shaking internally but showing outward poise and control.

Inwardly, her thoughts were spinning ... how could she have forgotten her invitation to Marina and William's? Could she have saved the baby last night? What must Robert's girls have thought of his defection, and on Christmas Day? How could William have said such things about Robert, not to mention about HER? Worst of all, the things William had said were all now coming back to her, questions she had asked herself during the last month. WAS she on the rebound from Tom's death, searching for any relationship to get back to the happiness she used to know? Was Robert? It was barely a month since Mary Beth had died ... was Robert using her to assuage his pain?

Catherine ducked into the ladies' room and splashed cold water on her face. Staring into the mirror, seeing the drops of water sliding down her face, she was drawn reluctantly back to yesterday afternoon which she had spent 'cavorting' with Robert in the hot tub. They never HAD gotten around to talking about the future of their relationship, not once in those long, lovely hours both in the hot tub and later on the couch in front of the fire ...

"Oh, Robert," she whispered now, staring at her pale face in the mirror. "What have we done?"

"Dr. Howard, O.R. Dr. Howard, O.R., please,"

She was being paged. Resolutely turning her thoughts from her personal life, Catherine strode out of the washroom and down the hall, once again fully professional.

X x X x ... To be continued ...


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

It had been a long, exhausting day, what with her argument with William, hearing more about the baby who had died, and two emergency surgeries on newborns with heart problems, one of which tragically was unsuccessful. The only good part of the day was that she had successfully avoided any more meetings with William. As Catherine stumbled out of the hospital into the dark night, heartsick and hoping vaguely to find a taxi since she hadn't had time to track down her SUV, a figure detached itself from the shadows and took her arm. It was Robert. Catherine stared at him mutely.

"Hello, darling," he said, softly, his concerned gaze travelling over her face. "Looks like you had a tough day."

"Hello, Robert." she tried to smile, but it was wavery. "Yes, it was hard ..." her voice trailed away.

He took hold of the edges of her winter coat, which, as usual, were flapping in the cold wind. "You should do up your coat BEFORE going outside, you know! Didn't your mother teach you anything?" Carefully he did up the buttons, and Catherine remained motionless as he drew her closer and, his lips at her ear, said in a low, seductive voice, his hands warm on her shoulders, "Let me take you back to the cabin, and you'll be fixed up in no time. I know just how to help you relax."

Catherine trembled, agonizing over whether or not she should go with him. Oh, she wanted to, there was no question about that, but SHOULD she ...? Then William was walking past them, his accusing look burning into her, although he didn't say a word. Catherine watched him until he disappeared, then looked back at Robert. "Oh, Robert, I ... I ..."

"Please?' Robert spoke humbly. It was a definite change from his chauvinistic, curmudgeon attitude of last month! "We can even stop at Murray's to eat on the way. I won't subject you to my macaroni and cheese!"

"Well ..." She wavered.

Robert frowned then. "Maybe you should just quit your job if it's so exhausting. I can afford to keep you. You don't need to work."

Her weariness momentarily forgotten, Catherine stared at him incredulously. "Quit? But I WANT to work! I love it! It was just an especially hard day today. I don't need to retire for a long time yet!"

"Look at you, you're exhausted! It's a thankless job most of the time, you told me that last night. So just quit! Tell them you have a better job offer!"

"And what might that be?"

"My wife."

A silence fell. Then Catherine asked carefully, "Are you asking me to marry you, Robert?"

"Are you saying you WON'T marry me? After last night ... and the way we were together?"

"Marriage is much more than sex," she said, bluntly.

"Well, you're one always going on about your duties and responsibilities. If we were married, I would be your duty and responsibility!"

"Don't be ridiculous," she scoffed, unable to believe he was actually asking her to quit her job, and refusing to believe he was serious about marriage. They hardly knew each other! Well, she amended to herself, blushing faintly, they had gone a long way towards learning about one another's bodies over the twenty-four hour period yesterday! Obviously, however, they had more to learn about each other's minds!

Robert scowled at her. "Ridiculous, am I? Funny how things change! You didn't appear to find me ridiculous last night when I was kissing you, and you were begging me to..."

"How DARE you?" her hand flashed out, not wanting him to finish his sentence. She had heard more than enough along those lines from William earlier. MEN!

Robert caught her hand before it struck his face, and glared at her. "Can't do without violence, Doctor?" he taunted her. "Maybe yesterday you just wanted a good time and to hell with everything else? Like a lot of other widows, now that you've been momentarily satisfied, you don't need me anymore! Is that it?"

"Robert!" she gasped, pain knifing through her. He couldn't believe that about her ... could he? How could he SAY something like that to her? Maybe she didn't know him as well as she had thought she did!

"The worst of it is, I STILL am ready to do anything for you!" Without warning, Robert was kissing her – hard, punishing kisses.

For a moment Catherine resisted and struggled for freedom, but then her desire for him won out, and she entwined her arms around his neck and gave herself to him fully. She DID know him ... he couldn't possibly believe that she had just been using him! The instant she kissed him back, his lips gentled.

Then he was brokenly apologizing between deep, drugging kisses. "God, Catherine, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I should never have done or said such a thing. I don't believe it for a moment. I've been out of my mind today, just thinking about you, dreaming about you, longing to be with you. Catherine, I love you. I want you for my wife, so that the entire world knows I love you. Please, Catherine ... love me, too. That's all I'm asking. Love me. Marry me. Please, Catherine ..."

"Oh, Robert ..." Catherine sighed, disengaging herself at last. She didn't want to even think about why he had spoken as he had. Maybe his daughters had been talking to him the way William had talked to her? At any rate, she was not feeling up to dealing with the situation tonight. "I'm tired, and tonight is just not a good time for a discussion like this ... OR a fight!"

"I'm sorry again. I don't know why we are fighting! It's ridiculous! I don't want to fight with you, Catherine. I'd far rather make love to you."

When he attempted to kiss her again, she evaded him, saying softly, "Please, Robert, don't. Listen, my vehicle has been towed away, so could I ask you to take me home?"

"Home to the cabin?" he asked hopefully. "The hot tub is ready ... you know how relaxed that made us yesterday!"

"Home to MY house. Robert, really, this ... relationship ... is moving too fast for me! Yes, the time we spent at the cabin, and in the hot tub, was WONDERFUL, don't get me wrong! I admit I have missed, well, intimacy ... but ... I need time to THINK, and we need to talk!"

"How about if I promise that tonight we will just talk, and no sex? REALLY!" Robert asked bluntly, a pleading look on his face.

"While we're in the hot tub?" Catherine raised an elegant eyebrow. "Really just talk?"

He grinned sheepishly. "I might be able to do it ... If you insist ... although it's much more fun to leave the talking and fool around first ..."

"Exactly. Which is why I shouldn't come. Maybe we should talk over the phone if we can't keep our hands off each other!"

He trailed a finger down her cheek. "I like touching you. And there are still so many ways I want to touch you, Catherine. So many, many ways ..."

Catherine closed her eyes for a moment, fighting her strong urge to give in to him, to go with him for another night ... for another week ... another year ... forever!

He begged softly, "Catherine, please ..."

"Robert, I am sweaty, tired and very cranky ..." she warned him, staring at him and willing him to understand her reluctance.

"Sounds sexy to me," he grinned unrepentantly.

"I just want to shower and ..."

"I could wash your back!" he broke in again.

"I want to shower ALONE! In my own house. Please?" her voice was small for the last word, and he suddenly realized she was serious.

"God, Catherine, what am I thinking? Of course I'll take you home, if you insist. Contrary to my behaviour yesterday, I am not an insatiable sex maniac!"

"And that's another reason we have to talk ..."

"You think I AM a sex maniac?" he questioned. Seeing her expression, he held up his hands in surrender. "All right, all right. I'll take you home. YOUR home. And leave you there. Alone. But I just want to register my complaint. I'd rather not follow your wishes. Oh, and I should tender the verbal invitation I've been sent to give you, before I forget. Lori wants you to come for New Year's Eve. It'll just be family."

"She asked especially for me to come?" Catherine asked, surprised.

He shrugged. "I might have suggested it and she agreed," he said carelessly. "Same thing."

Oh dear. Catherine was afraid of that. "I might have to work, since I had Christmas Day off. We'll see," she said diplomatically. She knew she was off duty, but it was a good way to stall until she thought of a better excuse. If necessary, she just might trade with whoever was on call that night, and she WOULD work!

Robert grinned. "I hope you don't mean 'no' the way Mary Beth always meant when she said 'we'll see' to the girls!"

Mercifully, at that point they reached his truck and Catherine didn't have to answer.

Once in the truck, the warmth, the comfortable seat and the soft music, from the CD which she vaguely recognized as being the one she had played for him the first time they had met, all conspired to send Catherine into a deep sleep. She was unaware of the fact that Robert drove a couple of times around the block, then sat in the truck with her in her driveway for almost an hour before attempting to awaken her.

She was having wonderful dreams about being with Robert at the cabin, and when she felt light kisses on her face and his voice murmuring, "Wake up, Sleeping Beauty", she opened her eyes languidly and smiled softly at him. "Mmmm, Robert ..."

His lips feathered across her cheek and she turned slightly to make access to her mouth easier. Their kisses deepened, the spark of desire fanned to hot flame once again. Their breathing quickened to gasps and pants. Suddenly a light came on outside and confusedly they broke apart. The truck windows were all steamed up, and it was the porch light that was casting a bright light.

"Don't tell me your father is in there, turning the light on to tell you that you've spent too long out here!" Robert stared at her, looking faintly and boyishly guilty.

Catherine's breathing slowed enough for her to say, "The porch light is on a timer and comes on automatically."

"You know, it has been a long time since I necked with my girl in the car or on the porch until her father had to turn on the light to warn me off!"

"Thank you for the ride home," Catherine said, smoothing her hand down his cheek. "I have to go in."

"I'll call you tomorrow," he promised, and she nodded briefly before getting out of the truck. She opened the front door, then turned and watched as he backed away, blinking the lights before heading off down the street.

Closing and locking the door behind herself, Catherine leaned against it for a moment, trying to get a feel of the house again. It seemed so long since she had been here! After hanging up her coat, she went to check her messages, but the only ones were from the emergency calls the night before which William had told her about. Catherine grimaced at the thought of her colleague. Her vague, previously unacknowledged distrust of him had crystalized today. Now she remembered that Tom had teased her once about William liking her 'that' way. She had forgotten the remark, probably deliberately, because Marina was a very good friend. Well, maybe she was wrong. She was overwrought and tired after having had very little sleep for a long time. Maybe she had read far more into William's words and actions than were really there. She certainly hoped so. William and Marina had been her strength and support for the first few months following Tom's death. She hated to think that had changed because of Robert.

After a hot shower, Catherine collapsed into bed, thinking she would go right to sleep – but that didn't happen. Somehow, she didn't seem to FIT in the bed. It was too big, too empty. Oh, it was comfortable enough, and wasn't lumpy and narrow like the couch last night ... but there was no Robert beside her. Robert's kisses came to mind, and she vividly remembered the night before which she had spent in his arms... Catherine rolled over and thumped her pillow. "It's lust!" she said out loud, defiantly. "I can't possibly be in love with him! It's much too soon!"

On the other hand, what if it wasn't too soon? What if it wasn't a simple case of lust between them? What if their love was real? It certainly wasn't beyond the realm of possibility! If she were to agree to marry him, what would his children think? Their mother had been gone only a month! How could she and Robert ask them to accept her when, even if she wasn't trying to replace their mother in their hearts, Catherine certainly was replacing her in their father's bed!

Getting up, Catherine made her way to the kitchen to heat some milk in the microwave. Maybe some hot chocolate would relax her enough to sleep. Waiting for it to warm, she wandered into the living room and trailed her fingers over the few pictures of Tom she still had out. Dear Tom. What would HE think about this ... mess, for want of a better word? Somehow, Catherine just KNEW that Tom would be happy for her to have found love again. He had said as much, in those long, final months of his illness. She had scoffed at him at the time, and, until meeting Robert, had had no intentions of ever falling in love again. She sank into a chair, staring at the picture of Tom she held in her hand, remembering ... After a long time of tumbled but lovely memories, Catherine realized she was simply too exhausted to think any more.

She went back to bed, and, after tossing and turning for another hour, remembered the milk she had put in the microwave. She couldn't even make herself a hot chocolate without trouble! Deciding it wasn't worth getting up for, and hoping she would remember to take it out of there in the morning, Catherine again thumped the pillow and determinedly shut her eyes ... at last falling into an uneasy sleep.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

The phone rang early the next morning. Catherine groaned as she rolled over and groped for it on her bedside table. "Hello?" she said, rather groggily.

"Hello! Rise and shine, oh beautiful one!" came Robert's cheerful voice.

Collapsing back on her pillows, Catherine found herself smiling. Running her hand through her tousled hair, she said, "I don't FEEL very beautiful. What time is it?"

"6:30. And it's supposed to be a LOVELY day!"

"Ask her, Grandpa!" She heard a small voice speaking urgently in the background.

"Michael and I want to know if you will go for chocolate chip pancakes to Murray's for breakfast this morning." Robert obliged his young grandson and asked.

"Oh, Robert, I would love to, but ..."

"We don't take excuses, do we, Michael?"

"NO!" she heard Michael shouting.

"I still don't have a vehicle," Catherine said. "I have no way of getting there unless I phone a taxi ..."

"The taxi is sitting in your driveway, awaiting your pleasure, my lady!" Robert said cheerfully, and Michael giggled. "Just look out your window!"

Catherine climbed out of bed and stumbled to the other room to peer out the window ... and heard Michael yelling, "There's the doctor lady, Grandpa! I see her! That's her, isn't it?" She could see the small boy bouncing around in the front seat of the truck, and pointing up at the window, then waving madly. "Okay, Robert ... give me a minute ... and thank you!"

Hanging up, Catherine began a mad dash to get ready for her day, beginning with a date for breakfast with two wonderful gentlemen. Thankful her hair only took a bit of dampening to have it fall into place nicely, she dressed hurriedly, grabbed her purse and checked to be sure her cell phone was in it, then was out the door, still struggling to put her arm in her coat.

Robert met her on the walk and helped her finish putting it on, ignoring her indignant retort that she could dress herself, then saying, "We both know that's not true, Catherine. I have yet to see you with your coat done up." Then he opened the door of the truck for her with a flourish, and Michael beamed up at her as she slid in beside him.

"You like Murray's pancakes, too?" he asked her.

"Yes, I do. Very much. I hadn't tried them until your grandfather told me about them, though." Catherine's eyes met Robert's as he got in behind the wheel.

"Our favourite breakfast, isn't it?" Robert grinned at Michael.

When they entered the restaurant, Murray himself came to meet them. "Mr. Woodward! Michael! I'm so glad to see you both again. It has been a long, long time. My condolences, Mr. Woodward, on the passing of your wife."

"Thank you, Murray," Robert's eyes appeared shadowed to Catherine's quick look, but then Murray was taking her hands.

"Dr. Howard, nice to have you back with us!" Murray's eyes went from one to the other, then he peered at Catherine and asked archly, "Might I ask, Dr. Howard, if Robert is the friend you were waiting for the last time you were in here?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," Catherine murmured, her face flushing slightly at the memory of that morning in November when she had been so buoyed with excitement at the thought of seeing Robert and wondering what he would think of the small changes in her appearance ... then how miserable she had been as she had sat there alone, convinced she was the subject of many commiserating looks, when he had not shown up. Her eyes met Robert's again, and something passed between them, although neither could put a finger on what exactly it had been. Was it a meeting of the minds or souls ... a shared memory ... a regret both felt?

Then Michael was saying, "We came back for more chocolate chip pancakes, Mr. Murray, and we brought the lady doctor with us because she gave me a baby sister for Christmas!"

"Is that right? Isn't that nice!" Murray beamed at the three of them, then ushered them to a table in the back. "In that case, young man, I think you should have a complimentary plate of pancakes to celebrate!"

"What does that mean?" Michael asked.

"Free!" his grandfather whispered loudly. Then he shook Murray's hand. "Thank you, Murray!"

Catherine sat across the table from Robert and Michael, noting the easy camaraderie between the two, and was very, very glad that she had agreed to come with them. "So, tell me, Michael, how IS little Mary Beth?" she asked, putting her scarf and gloves on the seat beside her and shrugging her coat off.

Michael wrinkled his nose a bit and sipped the milk Murray had brought without being asked. "She sleeps a whole lot still."

Catherine nodded gravely. "That's what tiny babies do for the first few days of their lives. It's pretty hard work being born, and they have to rest up! Little Mary Beth will probably sleep most of the time for about three weeks, but then, about the time she should have been born, look out!"

Michael grimaced, then said importantly, "Well, I was in my mommy's tummy first. And before that, I was a twinkle in Daddy's eye. He said so. But after I was borned, and Daddy's eye twinkled again, Mary Beth started waiting in Mommy's leg until it was her time to move to the tummy to start to grow ..." He looked up as Murray put a large plate of pancakes in front of him, and grinned widely before attacking his food.

Robert chuckled. "You'd think he never eats at home. He's too busy listening to what is going on between his parents."

Catherine smiled and said in an undertone, "He's a dear boy, Robert. You must be very, very proud of him."

"Oh, I am. But he has a long way to go if he hopes to be a pediatrician!"

When Michael had taken the edge off his appetite, he swallowed his mouthful then asked Catherine, "Do YOU have any kids?"

Catherine sensed that Robert tensed up at the question, and, although her smile dimmed a little, she touched his arm reassuringly before saying gently to Michael, "No, my dear. I don't have any children or grandchildren." Then her smile grew to encompass them both. "But that's a good reason to keep making new friends, isn't it?"

"Yup. I can be yours too, if you want. I like you. Can we come here together again for breakfast? I'm going to work this week lots with Grandpa."

Not wanting to refuse Michael, she hesitated only a moment before shrugging and saying, "Well, if I don't get a better invitation, I'll think about it."

After applying himself assiduously to his food for a minute or two, Michael asked Catherine suddenly."Do you really like kissing?"

Catherine stared at him. Robert nudged him. "You don't ask questions like that!"

"Why not? I just want to know." Michael pouted. "Daddy said we have to ask questions if we want to know."

Gently, Catherine explained, "I guess you're not supposed to ask some questions because it's not polite when you don't know people very well."

The boy sighed. "Or if the people are older than you," he spoke as if repeating an oft-heard sentence. "I'm sorry. I sorta forgot you were old. I guess I wouldn't mind if you kissed me, sometimes. I like you."

Catherine laughed even as Robert winced. "Thank you," she said, her eyes dancing. "I like you, too, Michael."

"And Grandpa?"

Catherine's breath caught for a moment, and Robert's eyes sought hers. Unable to look away, Catherine said quietly, "Yes, I like your grandfather too."

"Lots?" Michael persisted.

"Lots," confirmed Catherine softly.

Robert's eyes lit up at her confession, and his hand covered hers on the table.

"Oh no, you're not going to start kissing NOW, are you?" Michael cried, horrified.

"No." Catherine pulled her hand free and pushed her plate away. "No, we're not, because I'm afraid that I have to get to work."

Michael finished his last mouthful and drained his glass of milk. Robert, looking faintly embarrassed, finished his coffee and took the bill. Catherine and Michael followed him to the till, then, when they were going out the door, Michael took Catherine's hand and held on to it, and Robert's arm slid around her waist. A warmth grew inside her at the touch of the child's hand, and glancing at Robert, welcoming his touch, she fell in love with him all over again.

On the way to the hospital, Catherine again remembered her SUV and she asked Robert if he could possibly find time today to check to see where it might have been towed. "I usually forget about things like that when I'm busy," she explained, shamefacedly.

"Not a problem. Michael and I will track it down for you," Robert said, and Michael nodded emphatically.

Promising to be waiting outside at 5 o'clock, and to come in to check on her whereabouts if she wasn't there, Robert dropped Catherine off at the front door of St. Mary's Hospital and she walked in, still wrapped in the warm glow of having spent some time with a delightful child and the man she loved.

Things were not too busy in the morning, so Catherine continued to think about Robert on and off. He seemed to have backed off pushing her to marry him, but she had felt his eyes still begging her silently to love him. This was ridiculous! Why was she hesitating? Why did she care what other people might think? Going into the staff lounge for a coffee to boost her flagging energy, Catherine again was accosted by William.

"Catherine, I believe you owe Marina an explanation and a personal apology ... I told her you had forgotten about coming to spend Christmas with us."

Catherine frowned. "I didn't exactly FORGET, William. I had no way of contacting you!"

"Well, all will be forgiven when you come over on New Year's Eve."

"Oh, William, I don't ..."

"Now, now, Catherine, we're not going to take no for an answer this time. You know you ALWAYS have spent New Year's Eve with us. Marina will be crushed if you don't come. Besides, you don't have anything ELSE planned, do you?"

"Actually, I DO have an invitation ..." Catherine sipped at her coffee, wishing she had finished it and left before William arrived in the lounge.

"Tell me, Catherine, is from THAT MAN?"

She tossed her head and said, "That is none of your business, William!" She was tired of being treated as if she couldn't possibly think or make decisions for herself.

"Tom would want me to MAKE it my business! You don't actually think you're in love with him, do you? Or think that he is in love with you? That's LUST, Catherine! LUST! Men like that are only after one thing! I saw the way he was pawing you last night, don't think I missed it! In this case, the only thing he wants is your body!" William's heated stare swept down her body, a hungry look coming into his eyes, and Catherine shivered inside.

From William's look, she knew her feelings from yesterday and Tom's teasing had been right. William DID want her. It made her slightly sick to think of Marina, sitting innocently at home, not suspecting her husband's perfidy. Just then, a couple of nurses came in, laughing and talking excitedly. William left without another glance at Catherine. Carefully she washed her cup, exchanged a few pleasantries with the nurses, then departed ... but inwardly she was shaking. This was simply too much to absorb. It was too soon after the sweet interlude with Robert at Christmas to accept the turmoil which followed her return to work.

Somehow Catherine managed to get through the day. William, it appeared, had been called to a conference, so had left early that afternoon. Knowing he wasn't in the hospital at all made it easier for Catherine to relax and enjoy her work with the babies again. When she went outside at five o'clock, Robert and Michael were waiting for her, and Jaclyn was in the front seat.

Although Jaclyn made a move to let Catherine have her seat, Catherine smiled and demurred. "I'll sit with Michael in the back." she said. "I'm getting out first, anyway."

"Actually," Robert turned to look at her, "We were all hoping you could come to our place for dinner."

Catherine sensed Jaclyn's tensing and faint withdrawal and refused Robert's invitation gently, asking instead to be taken home, as she hadn't had a good night and was too tired to be good company. Then she asked if he had found out anything about her vehicle.

"It seems that your hospital friend supplied the towing company with your address and met them there with the key." Robert reported. "It's in your own garage. They were surprised you hadn't seen it there, OR that your friend hadn't mentioned it. They're quite apologetic. I'd get on your supposed friend's case if I were you!"

"William just told me it had been towed ... he never said a word about where!" Catherine was furious. Why had he made her think it had been towed to a pound? Well, she was not going to think about him ... not tonight. She'd tackle him tomorrow on the issue.

Thanking Robert for the ride when he pulled up in her driveway, Catherine bid goodnight to Jaclyn and Michael, who asked her if she'd be coming in the morning with them again.

Smiling, Catherine said obliquely, "Well, I DO have my own vehicle There's no need to burn your grandfather's gas, is there? Good night, and thanks again for the lift, Robert."

That evening started out as a reproduction of the previous night. Catherine thought about Tom, about their life together, about all the things she missed about him. She finally remembered the cup of milk in the microwave, and opened the appliance with some trepidation only to find it empty. Carol, her cleaning lady, must have found the milk first. As she restlessly roamed around her neat, empty house, Catherine found herself missing the cabin ... and Robert.

Collapsing on a chair in the living room, Catherine allowed herself to remember their Christmas, reliving every small detail, beginning with the kiss at the doorway of the cabin that morning. He had taken all of her, had possessed her, had driven her beyond any point of return, and then had taken her even further.

When the phone rang, she shot out of her chair with a gasp. Trying to compose herself by breathing deeply, Catherine picked up the phone. It was Robert. Her heart rate shot up again.

"Hi," he said, softly. "Am I disturbing you?"

"No ... I'm just ... sitting here, thinking."

"May I ask what about?"

Catherine hesitated, then sank back in the chair with a smile. Suddenly she felt daring, desirable, like someone completely different than her practical, scientific person. Speaking in a low, husky voice, she said, "I'm thinking about you ... and me ... us ... re-living the fantastic day you treated me to as the best Christmas in my life."

"Mmm. And do you remember the first night? Thanksgiving?" he asked seductively.

"Every moment."

"When I carried you in the house after we fixed the window ... I wanted to kiss you then, Catherine. I so badly wanted to kiss you ..."

"I know," she said. "I wanted it, too. But I understood ..."

"It was just ... that was the first time I had ever wanted anyone other than Mary Beth. And I was still struggling with the fact that she was gone, even though her body was still here."

"I know," Catherine said again.

"I carried you in the house, you looked so bemused when you said you hadn't been picked up since you were a child, and I wanted to kiss those lips which trembled so delectably ..."

"When I told you I couldn't have children, your words about saving one special child were better than a kiss for me at that moment ... you kissed my soul, then. It was such a sweet, lovely thing to say ..."

"Maybe that child WILL be my grand-daughter, and maybe not, but in your work, you will always have that potential. Catherine, I love you ..."

"I remember you introducing yourself and saying we should know each other's names if we were going to sleep together. You shocked me so much, and that made me angry. I didn't want to feel ever again. I didn't want to experience love only to lose again ..."

"I remember you when you came out of the shower, dressed in the plaid robe ... with your damp hair. I was horrified, because I was still trying to believe that Mary Beth would be coming home and I'd have my wife again, and here I was, attracted to another woman."

"And then, when you threw away Tom's cigar because the smell made me cry, and told me about Mary Beth's shampoo, I wanted to kiss you ..."

"I wanted that, too, and almost murdered my own daughter and son-in-law when they came right then."

"Robert?" Catherine said, after a moment of silence. "I do love you, too. You know that, don't you?"

"Of course," he said arrogantly. "What's not to love?" Then he laughed, and his voice was seductive again. "Catherine, are you thinking about marriage? Are you thinking of what it will be like to be together for the rest of our lives?"

"Mmmhmmm," she sighed.

By the time Catherine got off the phone that night, she drifted off to bed and had an excellent sleep.

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

When she peeked out her window early the next morning after getting out of her shower, Catherine saw Robert's truck parked in her driveway. Wondering if he was planning to phone her again to ask her to breakfast, she suddenly realized that the truck was not running, and that he appeared to be inside, slumped over the steering wheel. Suddenly panic-stricken, Catherine pulled on her robe, stuffed her bare feet into her boots, and ran out to check on him.

She yanked open the driver's door, and he stirred and mumbled sleepily. Catherine took a deep breath of the cold air, then asked furiously, "What the hell do you think you're doing SLEEPING out here? I thought you had had a heart attack!"

Robert grunted, then climbed out of the truck stiffly, flexing his fingers and yawning as he stretched in the cold early morning. "I didn't mean to fall asleep here ... sorry, Catherine. Actually, it occurred to me not long after we got off the phone last night that your friend who had hidden your truck also had the key to your house. Now, I don't know this guy, but it suddenly hit me that you were alone in the house ... and a shiver went up my spine at the thought that someone who was angry enough at you to have your car towed and hidden in your own garage was quite possibly warped enough to attack you in your own house."

"William? You thought WILLIAM ...?" Catherine began to scoff at him, but at the memory of the look of lust in William's eyes yesterday, she bit her tongue. She didn't want to believe that William would ever dream of attacking her, but after yesterday ...

Robert continued, "So I decided I'd come over and keep watch. Your lights were off and I figured you were asleep, so I didn't ring ... then I guess I fell asleep." Now he looked sheepish.

"Robert, he only has the key to the garage, not the house." Catherine said gently. "Since Tom got sick, William would come over or send his teenaged son over to shovel the driveway in the winter and cut the grass in the summer."

"Can we go in the house and warm up and finish this discussion there?" Robert asked plaintively, blowing on his hands.

That was when Catherine realized how very cold she was, standing outside and clad only in a thin silk dressing gown and boots. They hurried into the house, both shivering violently. Robert shook his head when he watched her kick off her boots and wrap her arms around her body, moving her hands rapidly up and down her arms. "You really need someone to look after you, don't you? That is NOT something to wear out into the snow!"

Catherine found she couldn't say anything in her own defense. Instead, she just said, "Robert, I'll just run and get ready or we'll both be late for work. After all, I have responsibilities ..."

"Blast it, woman, so do I! Right now, one of them is YOU!" Robert growled.

She stiffened. "I am NOT your responsibility. I am quite capable of looking after myself! I should have known this ... relationship wouldn't work!"

"Oh, really? Well, let me tell you ..." he stopped. Taking a deep breath, he began to speak again, his hands taking hers and drawing her closer. "Catherine, I'm sorry. I know I'm out of line. I love you. I want the right to think of you as my responsibility. Hell, I'd be glad to have you consider me YOUR responsibility! I just want to marry you and love you for the rest of our lives."

Her quick temper subsiding, Catherine leaned into him, asking softly, "Do you really think it's a good idea for us to marry, Robert? Yes, we are good together physically. I don't think there's any question about that. But what about your daughters? How do you think THEY will feel about this?"

"This is MY life, Catherine. They're living their own, they don't need to live mine as well. Lori has Jeff and the children. Jaclyn has Brick ... at least, she did a month ago."

"BRICK?" Catherine repeated, amused. "Is Brick a cat or dog?"

"His name might be Brock or something. I can never remember it, it's too strange," he said impatiently. "He's a male model, I think. Jaclyn's boyfriend. We've never met him, but Lori teases Jac something fierce about him! Catherine, go get dressed before I lose my mind and start trying to persuade you to marry me, or at least to let me make love to you ... right now ..." his hand smoothed down her back suggestively.

With a gasp, Catherine pulled herself out of his arms. Half-laughing, she said, "You just can't leave this alone for a moment, can you?"

"Nope. I plan to keep bugging you persistently ... you know, like the little drops of water in Chinese water torture ..."

"I'll be back in a moment, you little drip ..." Catherine couldn't resist. She evaded his sudden lunge for her with another chuckle and hurried to her room.

Just when she had come back to the front foyer and found Robert dozing on her living room couch, the phone rang. It was her cleaning lady, asking if she was needed again for the next few days, or if it would be all right to leave things until the new year. She scolded Catherine for leaving the milk in the microwave, and asked if she wasn't sleeping again. Catherine said she was fine, thanked her for cleaning up after her in the kitchen, then said she would see her next year. When she hung up, she eyed Robert slumbering peacefully, and said softly, not meaning to wake him if he was as deeply asleep as he seemed, "You can stay here and sleep if you wish."

He smiled and, without opening his eyes, said, "I'm not sleeping. I'm just daydreaming about you. And me. Together. I'll get up in a minute, when I'm finished my dream. I want to drive you to work, and I have to get to the construction site myself."

"Robert, really, I DO have a vehicle, now. There's no need for you to keep driving me. I'll have you know I'm not grossly incompetent, and I am more than capable of driving myself."

"I know that," he agreed with a sigh, standing up and stretching again, "but I want to spoil you. I want you to come to find that I am completely indispensable in your life"

Catherine knew he had already become that! Then she stared at him in disbelief when he said that he had never known anyone so sexy and yet so unaware of herself as a woman. Indignantly, she said, "I am QUITE comfortable with who I am and how I react with people and how people react to ME!"

"Is that so?"

"YES! I am very much aware that I am a woman ..."

"A very sexy woman?"

"Oh, Robert, you really need to get your eyes tested or your head examined or SOMETHING!" she shook her head reproachfully at him, but a faint smile creased her lips and she was inwardly very pleased at his compliments.

"Let's not start another argument, or I'll have to make love to you to win. Can we just get to work? I've got a long day coming up."

Without saying a word, Catherine marched out to his truck and got in, sitting there with her arms folded and a slightly mutinous look on her face. Ignoring her silence, Robert put on the CD while he drove. At last she unbent enough to say, "Thank you for getting MY music." Then she admitted with a faint laugh, "I have a Sarah Vaughn CD now, too."

"I plan to be here when you get off – call me if something comes up." Robert said as he drew up to the front entrance of the hospital. He didn't kiss her, but his parting look was as good as a kiss, and Catherine strode into the hospital smiling and ready for anything.

Later that morning, Catherine was surprised to get a phone call from Marina, asking if they could meet for lunch. Since she wasn't in the middle of surgery or anything major, Catherine agreed, and the friends met at a restaurant across the street from the hospital. As they greeted each other and started talking, Catherine realized that William had been the one to urge Marina to meet her and to ask questions. Wondering if whatever she said would later be reported to William, Catherine was somewhat guarded with her replies when it came to her whereabouts over Christmas, and if her new relationship was serious.

Marina listened carefully, then seemed to understand some truths through the evasions. She chewed thoughtfully, then swallowed and said, "Personally, I think that if you have found someone you think you can love, someone who thinks you are wonderful and who loves you, too, then I'd say you should go for it. It's really the right and the ONLY thing to do. I am SO happy for you! Do you think marriage is in the future for you?"

Catherine shrugged, quite non-committal at this point. Then she said, "Oh, by the way, I'm sorry, Marina. William told me you want me to come for New Year's Eve as well. I won't make it, I'm afraid."

Marina looked a little surprised, then she said, "I hope you are going out with your new friend. Actually, I had asked William if we could go out this year instead of having anyone in ... he never answered. I guess if he asked you over, that means he won't be taking me out." She toyed with her coffee cup for a moment, then said slowly, not looking up, "Catherine? Has William ever ... well ... said or done anything that went ... beyond friendship? To you?"

Unsure of what to say, Catherine said nothing. Marina looked up, and met Catherine's eyes, and her own hardened. Quickly Catherine explained, "He has never DONE anything ... and what he said, he said he was speaking out of ... friendship. Maybe I just took it the wrong way."

"Or maybe he was speaking out of his obsession for you," Marina said slowly, her eyes still on Catherine's.

"His ... obsession?"

"I've suspected for some time ... since before Tom died, and certainly afterwards. Catherine, I don't believe that you were at all aware of it, and William tried to laugh it off with me, but he was just so furious with you at Thanksgiving when you didn't come ... and you were so changed after that, he kept saying. He would rage that you were more remote, less dependent upon him, and he got angry with me when I asked why you should be dependent on him. Then you didn't come for Christmas ..."

"Oh, Marina, I ..." Catherine struggled to find words. She was still very angry with William, and it hurt her that Marina was the one really suffering.

"Well, actually, I think it's probably just as well you can't make it for New Year's Eve because I'm not sure it's going to be the celebration William hopes for!"

The look on her face had Catherine realizing that William was in for the fight of his life if he expected to keep his marriage intact. Having heard from Robert the story of Lori and Jeff's marriage, and having kept her opinion of Lori's about-face in the delivery room on Christmas Eve to herself, Catherine just knew that Marina was not a push-over, and that William would have to do some major grovelling and make many, many changes in his life before Marina would allow him back in HERS.

The friends parted with hugs, and Catherine went back to the hospital. She had hoped that maybe things with William would just blow over, but it was not to be. That afternoon, when she was alone in the nursery checking on a baby, William came in, having seen through the window that no one else was around.

"Catherine," he said, walking up to her, smiling. His smile suddenly looked a trifle smug and even insincere.

She stepped back automatically, but an incubator was blocking her retreat.

William gripped her shoulders, his eyes glittering into hers. "Catherine, I just have to say it. I'm very disappointed in you. If you needed loving, you should have known that I would have been more than happy to oblige! You had no need to go to the lengths of finding a stranger to fulfill your body's cravings!" His head neared hers.

Catherine was slow to react, but she got her head turned enough so that his kiss landed on her ear. Then her hand flashed out, but William caught it with a scornful laugh and twisted it behind her back, bringing her closer to his aroused body.

"Good thing Tom told me all about your passionate nature and how to channel it." His thin lips came crushing down on hers trying to force a passionate kiss on her.

Catherine desperately kept her lips closed against his thrusting tongue and kept twisting to get away. Surely Tom would NEVER have discussed her with William! Oh God, she simply HAD to get away from him. She felt sullied and dirty, and angrier than she had ever believed possible. Her struggles became more frantic. Then they both heard the door open and the same nurse who had interrupted them before walked in. She stared in dismay, then backed out of the room, flustered and apologizing.

More furious than she could imagine, Catherine took advantage of William's stunned inaction and said in a low, intense voice, "If you don't release me in two seconds, William, I swear I will unman you with my knee ..." Her threat achieved its goal before she even finished uttering it.

He released her and stepped back so quickly that she would have smiled if she could have found any humour in the situation at all. Instead, still speaking in a controlled but angry tone, she told him not to speak to her personally, touch her, or ever try to do anything like again or he would find himself up on charges of assault faster than he could ever believe. William, being the innate coward that he was, began backpedalling as much as possible, trying to become once again the friend she had thought she had known before, claiming he was under too much stress, that she shouldn't blame him, that she had to give him another chance, for Tom's sake, that she MUST stop seeing the Wordworth fellow or it would be the worse for him, and that he could always come by this evening and they could discuss the situation sensibly...

Catherine ignored his words, merely holding out her hand and demanding the key to her garage back. "I don't want you to have any access to any part of my life." When he petulantly slapped the key into her hand, she walked away from him, her head held high, her eyes flashing.

Retreating once more to the washroom, she shuddered at the memories of his distasteful assault. She simply couldn't stand the thought of being near him ever again. Scrubbing her face to rid it of his touch, Catherine began considering Robert's offer of marriage in another light. In order to keep away from William, being that he was the head of the pediatric unit of St. Mary's Hospital, maybe she SHOULD quit her job ... and be Robert's wife. Surely anyone smart enough to be a doctor should be able to read recipes and follow directions and learn to cook! She might surprise herself. But she loved her work, and hated the thought of being stuck in a kitchen for the rest of her life.

Hearing herself paged for an emergency, Catherine resolutely forced down thoughts of William's assault, and gathered all her shattered control before hurriedly making her way to the delivery room. Fortunately, there was no sign of William in the flurry of activity around the mother whose fetus was in cardiac distress.

An hour and half later, Catherine was standing in the nursery by the incubator of the tiny newborn, watching the monitors closely. Aware of eyes on her, she peeked with some trepidation at the window, but only saw a couple of nurses who, when they caught her surreptitious glance, hurried off giggling. She frowned. No doubt the story of her and William kissing was already circulating the hospital. Picking up one of the babies who would be going home the next day, Catherine cuddled him until she felt better. No, she couldn't quit being who she was. Not yet. Without ego inflating her sense of self-worth, she KNEW she was very good at what she did, and she couldn't help but remember Robert's comment that she could be destined to save the one special child who might save the world in some small way.

Although she tried not to think of him, William's words began to replay in her mind. Had he actually thought she would be willing to give him another chance? He wouldn't DARE come to her place that very evening, would he? Although she cringed at the thought, she decided she simply had to phone Marina and tell her what had happened. If her friend was at all interested in keeping William, and Catherine really could not imagine why she would, Marina needed to know what had transpired that afternoon. Again Catherine shuddered at the memory. How could she bear ever seeing him again, let alone attempting to work with him? But what other choice did she have if she wanted to keep working?

"Dr. Howard, call on line 2. Dr. Howard, call on line 2."

Sighing, Catherine returned the child to the bassinet, then went to the phone. To her surprise, it was from the administrator of the new children's hospital in town, who, after a few pleasantries, asked her to consider joining THEIR staff as the head doctor of the new neonatal unit they were establishing. Catherine, once the words had really sunk in, couldn't help but wonder if it was a sign. No more having to deal with William, ever again! Wanting to accept on the spot, Catherine instead agreed to call them back as soon as she made her decision, but she made them aware of the fact that she was very, very interested. She really thought she should resign from St. Mary's first before accepting a new position.

"Take all the time you need, Catherine, but we really would like you to work here, and the sooner you can let us know, the better."

"Thank you so much," Catherine replied, her heart lifting as she disconnected the phone. It had to be an answer to all her prayers, this new job offer!

Hurrying to the doctor's lounge, Catherine found some paper and wrote her letter of resignation right away, feeling a great deal of pleasure at the thought of dropping it on William's desk just before she left work that afternoon. When she phoned St. Francis Hospital back to accept the position, she mentioned that she could be available anytime, as she had been looking for a reason to resign at St. Mary's and had no qualms about leaving at a moment's notice. And yes, she was sure the administrator of St. Mary's would understand. No, she hadn't talked it over with him, Catherine said, but she knew him well enough to know that he would completely understand why she was leaving. The administrator of St. Francis was delighted, having known Catherine for many years through the various hospital meetings, and she told Catherine that the sooner Catherine started at St. Francis, the more she'd be able to make decisions with regards to setting up the new facilities.

Catherine hesitated only for a moment, then she said, "Actually, I have holiday time pending, and no urgent cases that I'm watching. I'm free to walk out of here tonight and I could probably start next week, if you want."

"That would be wonderful! But take your holiday time first, Catherine. Why don't you take the rest of this week as well as next, and plan to start work January 9th?"

After concluding the rest of the details, Catherine looked around the lounge, and realized she wouldn't miss it as much as she would have thought. William had tainted this room for her, as well as the nursery. In fact, his behavior the last few days had spoiled most of her memories of St. Mary's. Her excitement rose as she thought of planning the new neonatal unit, as it had been the talk of the medical circles in their town for a long time.

At last it was time for Robert to meet her at the front. After dropping her letter of resignation on William's desk, Catherine hurried out the front door of St. Mary's hospital for what she hoped was the last time, holding her coat tightly about her body. To her surprise, when she got to Robert's truck waiting close by, it was Jaclyn at the wheel. The young woman gestured for Catherine to get in, and rather hesitantly, Catherine complied.

"Dad couldn't get here tonight ... he's really sorry. Something came up at work, a slight altercation or something, so he asked me to come by for you."

"I could have taken a taxi ..." Catherine began.

"It's all right. Actually, I wanted to talk to you, anyway. Do you have time for coffee?"

"All the time in the world," Catherine said, feeling surprisingly free. She flashed a brilliant smile at Jaclyn. "I just quit my job."

Jaclyn slammed on the brakes and stared at Catherine in disbelief. Fortunately she wasn't yet out of the hospital parking lot. "You WHAT? WHY? Dad asked you to marry him, didn't he? Is that why you quit? I can't believe that you'd ..."

Catherine held up her hand. "Please, Jaclyn, hear me out. The reasons I quit have nothing to do with your father. I was offered another job, and things here were, well, let's just say I couldn't stay any longer."

"And Dad had nothing to do with it?" Jaclyn didn't look convinced.

"Not directly."

"But he HAS asked you to marry him, hasn't he?"

Catherine's eyes remained steadily on Jaclyn's as she softly admitted, "Yes, he has."

Jaclyn bit her lip, then turned back to her driving as she negotiated her way onto the street. After a moment, she asked, "Can we go to Murray's for a cappuchino or coffee or something?"

Knowing they had to talk, although she really did not feel up to it tonight, Catherine nodded. "All right."

When they were sitting in a booth at Murray's, Jaclyn toyed with her cup for a moment in silence. Catherine just watched her and waited. At last Jaclyn admitted that, although she knew it was really none of her business, she just was not sure about this burgeoning relationship, because her mother had just died and her father had just MET Catherine.

"I know it seems sudden to you," Catherine agreed. "Really, it's sudden to me as well, and, surprising as it may seem, it's sudden to your father as well. Do you think we WANTED to fall in love?" Jaclyn's faint expression of discomfort almost made Catherine smile. She continued softly, "I loved my late husband very much, Jaclyn. I was devastated when he died. I thought my life was over ... my personal life ... my ... love life. It never occurred to me that one day I would meet someone who could bring love back into my life. It certainly never occurred to me the night I first met your father. Not at the beginning. I thought he was rude, overbearing and idiotic."

Jaclyn laughed out loud at that. "I guess he can be, can't he?"

"He thought I was supercilious, condescending and unwilling to live in the real world," Catherine continued, her lips curving up as she thought back to her feelings that one, special night. "We rubbed each other the wrong way right from the very beginning."

"So what happened?" Despite herself, Jaclyn was getting interested in the story. Then she flushed, embarrassed. "That is, if you don't mind telling me ..."

"As you know, we found the cabin. We spent the evening playing scrabble and talking. We had more in common than we had originally thought. Then your father fell asleep, and it was probably only about ten minutes later that I did, too. Early the next morning, your sister and brother-in-law were there to rescue us, once the storm was over and the roads were plowed."

"So, nothing happened?" Then Jaclyn flushed even more, and buried her face in her cup. When she lifted her head, she said quickly, "Never mind. Don't answer that. I don't want to hear it."

"Nothing happened, Jaclyn," Catherine said gently, "except that as we talked, our feelings gradually shifted." She grinned suddenly. "I still thought he was rude, overbearing and idiotic, but I also found qualities that I greatly admired. He loved his family deeply, your mother and your sister and her family and you. He did not want to admit the truth without fighting to the bitter end. It took him a few hours before he would admit to me that your mother was not fine, that she hadn't been 'fine' for a long time, and that she was never going to get better. Alzheimer's is like most diseases in many ways, but its worst aspect in MY opinion is that it robs everyone in the victim's family of their loved one long before death."

"I've found that out in the last six weeks," Jaclyn sighed. "I never would accept it before."

"Neither would your father." After a moment, Catherine asked, "How does Lori feel about this? Does she share your concern?"

"Lori? No." Jaclyn shrugged. "She's too concerned with Jeff, now that he has decided to come back to her, and, of course, baby Mary Beth and Michael." She finished her coffee, then stared into the empty cup for a moment before looking at Catherine again. "May I ask another question?" At Catherine's nod, she said, "If nothing happened that night, and I gather you and Dad never saw each other until Christmas Eve, just when did you decide you were in love?"

"Oh ..." Catherine hesitated before she said, "I suppose I suspected that morning after Thanksgiving. But when your father didn't show up for a planned meeting that Sunday ..."

"That was the day Mom died!" Jaclyn exclaimed.

"I found that out Christmas Eve," Catherine murmured. "Anyway, I told myself I had been right with my first impressions, that he was, well, not the person I had built him up to be in my mind. But even though I tried to forget him, I couldn't. It turns out that, although he had a lot on his mind after your mother's death, he couldn't forget me, either."

There was another moment of silence, then Jaclyn shuddered theatrically. "I think the worst thing is that I just can't imagine my FATHER being in love with the Hershey lady! I mean, my FATHER! He's too old to act like that! Too old for sex!"

Catherine's lips twitched, then she confided, "I hate to break it to you, Jaclyn ... but he isn't."

Jaclyn slapped her hands over her ears, but her eyes danced as she said, "Please, I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that!" Then she sobered and said, "Catherine ... may I call you that?"

"Please do."

"Catherine, I am the first one to admit, and Lori will confirm it, but I'm pretty childish for all I want to act grown up. I just, well, I'm missing Mom. I need her to talk to about ... well, about everything, but especially about the fact that Brock, my boyfriend, phoned last night and asked me to come back. I, well, I think I probably will, now that I know Dad is happy."

"But you'd like to be sure."

"I think I am more sure now. I'm still squeamish about, well, Dad and the whole sex thing ..."

"I don't THINK our relationship is based on the premise that we are both desperate for sexual satisfaction," Catherine said, slowly. "But we're not young enough to pretend this means less than it does. Yes, your father asked me to marry him. I haven't given him my answer yet, because there are a number of issues in our lives that I feel need to be sorted out first. But the fact remains that ... well, I ... Jaclyn, if I were to say I think we are deeply in love with each other, would I sound idiotic?"

"I think you'd sound sweet."

Catherine laughed. "YOU are sweet. Thank you."

"No, thank YOU. You know, you're really easy to talk to. No wonder Dad fell in love with you so fast." Jaclyn spoke as if she were surprised by that fact.

The two women got up to go, and Jaclyn dropped Catherine off at her house, saying that her father would probably be phoning later, and that she wouldn't tell him about Catherine's new job ... and then Jaclyn added that she really hoped Catherine would be coming to Lori's place for New Year's Eve, because Lori needed time to talk with her on a casual basis just as Jaclyn had. Promising that she would if their father kept on hounding her to come, Catherine waved goodbye and entered her house.

One of the first things she did was phone Marina, who said she quite understand Catherine's concern, but that it was probably misplaced this evening.

"Oh, really? Why is that?"

"William got home not ten minutes ago, covered with snow, dirt, blood and bruises. He wouldn't say anything to me, but it sure looks as if he was in one hell of a fist fight."

"What?"

Marina said confidingly, "I would actually think someone had mugged him, but he refuses to go to the hospital for x-rays or to be checked out. Of course, he IS a doctor, and everyone knows how averse your profession is to seeing someone else. Anyway, thank you for phoning and telling me what a rat my husband is – REALLY, I thank you! Catherine, if I leave him, as I am more and more tempted to do, may I still count you as a friend? I mean, it might be difficult when you are working with him ..."

"Don't say anything to him, Marina, but I won't be working with him any more. I've been offered another job and I'm accepting it. And of COURSE you may still count me as a friend, as I hope you will me, even if your husband IS ... obsessed ... with me!"

"It's a deal. Again, thank you, Catherine."

Catherine took off her coat thoughtfully, wondering just what had happened to William. Surely he wouldn't have ... no, he WOULDN'T have gone to Robert's construction site, would he? Was WILLIAM the cause of the altercation at Robert's work that Jaclyn had mentioned? If William looked terrible, according to Marina, how was Robert? She paced for a moment or two, then looked up Robert's phone number and tried calling his house. There was no answer.

Intermittently that evening she tried the number, but no one seemed to be home. Finally, when it was quite late, Jaclyn answered the phone.

"It's Catherine Howard," Catherine said. "Is your father there?"

"He's in the shower at the moment. Says he's beat. Literally." Jaclyn's amusement came over the line. "You'll never believe this, but you know that altercation I told you about? Well, it appears that some guy just came in, threw a punch at Dad ... and next thing you know, they were rolling in the snow and dirt, punching and yelling."

"Oh, God ..." Catherine closed her eyes and sagged into the chair. William HAD gone there! "How IS he?"

"He SAYS he's fine. He doesn't look it, but he says the other guy looks worse. Anyway, I can have him call you, if you like. But I'm warning you, he really is tired. For some reason, he didn't get a lot of sleep last night, and won't say why. Maybe he's thinking too much about you?" Jaclyn teased.

"Hardly," Catherine said, dryly, but a warm feeling washed over her. Robert was SO sweet to worry about her, and fight for her! The least she could do was let him rest tonight! "No, Jaclyn. Have him call me in the morning, please. I'm not going to the hospital, so I'll be home all morning."

"All right, I'll pass the message on. Good night, Catherine. Sweet dreams!" she giggled.

"Good night."

To Be Continued ...


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5 ...

"Oh, and Catherine?"

About to hang up the phone, Catherine caught Jaclyn's last whisper. "Yes?"

"I could leave the front door open for you. I'm a VERY sound sleeper! Dad's room is the first one at the top of the stairs. EWW, I can't believe I'm SAYING this! I really can't picture Dad making out, and I REALLY don't want to! But, well, you might want to come and play doctor to a stubborn, irascible old fool ... He really is hurt, although he won't admit it." and Jaclyn hung up quickly.

Catherine stared at the phone in her hand before thoughtfully putting it down. She smiled slowly. Had Jaclyn really just invited her over to 'play doctor' with Robert? In spite of how she was obviously rather squeamish about thinking of her father and Catherine together? Then Catherine's smile faded. Jaclyn had sounded quite serious when she had said that Robert really was hurt.

Torn between what her instincts were screaming for her to do and what her practical side was insisting she SHOULD do, Catherine dithered. She wandered around her living room, but instead of thinking of Tom, it was Robert's image stretched out on the chair snoozing which occupied her mind. Just how badly WAS he hurt? Bruised, no doubt ... and she really couldn't help with bruises ... although she DID have a wonderful salve which would take some of the pain away and hasten the healing ... Yes, Catherine decided abruptly. She owed it to Robert to help him. It was because of her that William had gone over to fight him anyway. Yes, she would go over. Just to talk, and to take him the salve.

Grabbing the container of medicinal salve from her bathroom, Catherine shrugged into her coat, put the salve in her pocket and started out the door. At that moment, her phone rang. She hesitated, then sighed, and went back to check to see who was calling this late. It was Robert!

"Hello," he said, huskily. "Jaclyn just told me you had phoned. Funny thing, she said I didn't need to call you back tonight because you had said to call tomorrow morning, but THEN she said to tell you that she was heading back to Lori's for the night. Any idea what she's planning?"

Catherine caught her breath. Jaclyn obviously really hoped Catherine would go over that night. "Robert? I'll be right over."

"What? No, wait, Catherine! I'm in no shape ..." Robert began to protest, but Catherine disconnected the phone, dropped it into its cradle and practically flew out the door, wanting to get to him as soon as she possibly could.

"It's the middle of the night, Catherine!" Robert met her at the door of his place. She stared in horror at his bruised, puffy face and knew by the way he held himself that he was in a great deal of pain. "Are you insane?" Robert continued. "You have to work tomorrow ..."

"No, I don't. I quit. I have another job starting in a couple of weeks." Catherine said absently, still running her eyes over him and cataloguing his injuries. "Oh, God, Robert, you ARE hurt!"

"What do you mean you quit?" He fell back in surprise and she came in, closing the door behind her. "I'm not hurt that badly. It looks worse than it is."

"It's a long story, I'll tell you later. Take off your shirt."

"Catherine, for God's sake ..."

"Take it off!" she ordered him again.

Sighing, Robert's hands moved to his buttons. Then he paused and looked in disgust at her. "I really would have thought that a DOCTOR would be smart enough to know that coats have buttons precisely because they are meant to be done up!"

"Robert!"

He grinned slyly. "I'll take my shirt off if you'll take yours off ..."

"Don't be ridiculous. You're in no shape to do anything tonight. William must have addled your wits when he hit you if you think otherwise."

"He looks a whole lot worse than I do!" grumbled Robert.

Catherine threw off her coat after taking the salve out of the pocket, and kicked off her boots. "Hurry up. The sooner I get this salve on you, the better you'll feel."

Muttering under his breath, Robert locked the door, then said, "You may as well come in to my bedroom. I ache all over and ..." he brightened a bit and finished smugly, "I probably need a complete body massage."

"We'll see if that's necessary." Catherine said briskly. "Lead on."

He led the way into his bedroom, then stopped in the doorway. "Wait a minute. What do you really mean by saying you quit your job? You're not working for that bastard anymore?"

"No, I'm not. And Robert, I'm SO SORRY he came to you and ... and although normally I don't condone violence, I'm thrilled that you fought him and beat him! He deserves to be maimed for ... never mind. It's a long story, and you need to get this on those bruises." She again brandished the jar of salve.

"Catherine," Robert took her shoulders and carefully touched his lips to her nose. "I love you. I will be proud to marry you and continue to fight your battles ..."

She sighed. "As I keep trying to tell you, I am perfectly capable of fighting my own battles. Take off your shirt."

He folded his arms mutinously and glared at her as best he could with his face so battered. When her frown registered, he sighed and removed his shirt. "What you make me do ..."

"I'm more concerned right now with fixing what William did to you because of me," she murmured, examining his bruised body with compassion. "Oh, God, Robert, I wish I HAD kneed him when I had the chance!"

"That sounds like a story to hear ..."

"Maybe later. Lie down."

"Most of the bruises are on my front, not my back," he said helpfully as he stretched out on the bed.

Catherine grinned. "Oh, I plan to find every one," she promised, and bent over him, kissing each bruise on his face very gently, then putting some salve carefully and tenderly on it. "This salve is a topical analgesic, so even just putting it on and NOT rubbing it will help ... almost like an anaesthetic."

"Whatever you say ... Catherine, I want to hear what happened today at work to make you quit ... and make William come looking for a fight!"

"Can't I finish putting this on? You'll really feel more comfortable."

With a defeated sigh, Robert closed his eyes. "Go ahead, then."

Again kissing the bruises gently before anointing them with the medicated salve, Catherine moved down his bare chest, her fingers massaging him, soothing him, loving him.

Then Robert spoke again. "NOW may I hear the story?"

Catherine sighed, then unemotionally told him what William had been saying all week, and what he had done that afternoon. Robert started to rise, swearing and saying, "I'll KILL him! I swear, Catherine, he deserves to be CASTRATED so that he won't think with that part of his anatomy any more! And you know that's not an idle threat, because every man cringes to even THINK of that happening!"

"I have a hunch that Marina might feel exactly the same way you do ... and I'm sure she will find an effective punishment, Robert. Please, can we forget him? I don't have to see him again. I resigned, remember."

"Tell me about this new job."

"Please, Robert, roll over and I'll massage some of this salve into your back." He did as ordered, and as she smoothed the soothing medication on his shoulders, she gently kneaded the muscles in his shoulders and back, relaxing him as she told him about the phone call from the administrator of the new hospital unit, and how she had been offered the position as Head Pediatrician.

"I'm so proud of you, my love," Robert said drowsily. "Please ... marry me. Let's start the new year with a new life together."

Catherine continued her massage. "We'll see, Robert. I still need time. I'm still not sure about your children ..."

"Hmmm," was all Robert said. By the way his body was relaxed, she knew he had gone to sleep.

Bending down, Catherine kissed his shoulder and, knowing he couldn't hear her, murmured, "Good night, my love. My hero. My world. I hope Lori will accept me as Jaclyn seems to have ..." Then she curled up by his side and fell into a healing sleep as well.

They both slept long and heavily, then awoke entwined together. For a brief moment, neither was sure exactly WHY they were together, then memory came flooding back. By means of light touches and kisses, they both assured themselves of the other's well-being, although Catherine's heart cried at the sight of the bruises on Robert's arms and chest, and in particular the one along his jawline.

"Are you feeling any better this morning?" Catherine asked softly.

"Well, I can move without cringing from the pain." Robert tested his statement by stretching. Then he said, "But since I don't plan to go to work today, know what I'd like to do?"

"I think I can guess," Catherine smiled, snuggling closer.

"Well, that too," he agreed with a laugh. "But what I was thinking originally was that we should go back to Shelby Manor today. I called yesterday and Sarah is going to be there today ... and Tom's room is empty again. I thought you might like to, well, visit it again."

"Oh, Robert!" She threw her arms around his neck and tried to keep the tears from flowing. "Oh, I DO love you! Thank you!"

Accordingly, in a couple of hours they were on their way, Robert driving Catherine's vehicle. "Maybe with the MD licence plates, I can park real close to the door!" he grinned.

They stopped to pick up another gift basket for the staff, and when they walked through the doors together, Sarah was at the front desk. She looked up, then beamed at them both. "Dr. Howard! Mr. Woodward! I'm so glad to see you! You must have been the ones who called yesterday!" Then she looked curiously from one to the other, and said thoughtfully, "The last time I saw you two together was Thanksgiving day, when you drove off into the blizzard!"

"It was certainly one special night, that Thanksgiving!" Robert chuckled. "SHE put us in the ditch before we even got half-way home!"

"I remember your son-in-law was here looking for you that night," Sarah agreed. "That was a rough weekend for you, Mr. Woodward. I'm so sorry about your wife."

"Thank you, Sarah. I am, too. Catherine, er, Dr. Howard was wondering if she might ..." he began.

"You can go on up, Dr. Howard," Sarah nodded to her, understanding immediately what it was that Catherine was hoping to hear. "It's empty. I understand you were by on Christmas Eve. That must have been hard, finding it occupied."

"Oh, it was, Sarah," Catherine agreed. "But it was that night that my whole life changed, when I got a phone call from the hospital that there was an emergency and it turned out to be Robert's grand-daughter on her way, a little early. But she's fine. And how is YOUR daughter now?"

"Just fine, too," beamed Sarah.

"Good. I ... I think I'll go up now. I'll be back shortly." Catherine squeezed Robert's arm, then turned and headed for the stairs, leaving Robert to tell Sarah about little Mary Beth, and give her the gift basket he had carried in.

"There's tea when you're finished!" Sarah called out to Catherine, who waved her acknowledgement and continued on her way.

Slipping into the room where she had spent so many hours, first with Tom and then alone as she mourned his death, Catherine looked around, then went over to the window and sat looking out at the familiar view. "Tom?" she whispered. "I know you are aware of everything. I want to thank you for all you ever did for me, for loving me so much that I could not turn love away when I found it again."

Warmth flooded through her, and her tears gathered. He understood. He had always understood her. She had never thought to ever find another man she could love as much as she loved Tom, but her feelings for Robert were living proof that miracles can and do happen. Hearing someone open the door, she turned and looked. It was Robert, with a small bouquet of forget-me-nots in his hand.

"May I come in? I'm looking for a vase," he said huskily.

Catherine stood up, her tears glittering in her eyes. "Do I look like I work here?" she asked, and her breath caught in her throat as he came closer to her and enfolded her in his arms.

"It's all right, Catherine. It's all right to cry. You loved him as I loved Mary Beth." His voice broke, and she realized that tears were clogging his throat as well.

"Oh, Robert," she sobbed fiercely into his shoulder for a minute, then clung to him as she managed to regain control. "They would understand ... at least, Tom would, and from what you say about Mary Beth, I think she would, as well. They would understand how wonderful it is that we found each other in our pain and managed to connect and ..."

"Catherine? Are you finally answering my proposal? Are you going to marry me, Catherine?" Robert's hands held her back from him for a moment and he studied her tear-streaked face.

"I'll come with you to Lori's for New Year's Eve," Catherine said softly. "I'll talk with Lori and Jaclyn. Then we'll see."

"What about tonight and tomorrow night? You're going to make me wait THAT LONG for an answer? Catherine, I'm not in any shape to suffer further! You can't do this to me!"

Catherine's lips curved into a lovely smile and she lightly caressed the bruise on his jaw, then trailed her hands down his shoulders. "Well, I might see my way clear to ... putting some more salve on you..."

He kissed her lips lightly a couple of times, then she leaned into him and with their lips, they made promises and commitments that Catherine was not willing to voice aloud until she had had a chance to speak with Lori. She truly felt she owed the younger woman that much, although she wasn't sure why. Perhaps because it WAS so soon after Mary Beth's death, perhaps because of Jaclyn's capitulation after their talk. Even though Jaclyn seemed to think Lori was too occupied with her own family to think of her father's 'straying', Catherine was determined to start off on the right foot with her. After all, both Jaclyn and Lori would be her step-daughters if and when she married Robert!

Then Robert disentangled himself gently and said, "Look, I brought you these forget-me-nots, then dropped them all over the floor!"

They laughed and both bent to pick up the flowers. "Shall we ask Sarah for a vase?" Catherine asked.

When they got back to Robert's house, Jaclyn and Lori were waiting for them. "We hope you don't mind," Lori said, avoiding Catherine's eyes for the moment, "but we decided we'd all have supper here tonight. Jeff has Michael and will be here in about ten minutes."

"Jeff has Michael? Isn't he back with you?" Robert asked, puzzled.

"Jeff IS back with me, yes," Lori said. "He just took Michael with him to the store. We ran out of lettuce."

"Oh, I see."

"May I help with supper?" Catherine asked Robert's daughters, ignoring Robert's surprised look. After all, he KNEW she couldn't cook! However, he should realize that this would be a good time for her to speak with Lori. Since he didn't say anything, she assumed he HAD reached that conclusion.

"Sure, come on in." Jaclyn dragged Catherine down to the kitchen. "Well?" she asked, the minute the three of them were alone.

"Well, what?" Catherine raised her eyebrows.

"Jaclyn, I TOLD you ..." Lori began.

"It's okay. SHE'S okay. We want to hear what happened last night and today. Not the gory details," Jaclyn grimaced. "Just the highlights. Did you come here last night? Dad actually looks a LOT better. If you DID come, you must be a great doctor!"

Catherine smothered a laugh as the colour rose in her face. "I, er, yes, I did come last night. I have a medicated salve which works wonders on bruises ..."

"And?"

"Jaclyn!" Lori protested again.

"Today your father took me back to Shelby Manor." Catherine said, looking from Jaclyn to Lori. They both looked taken aback, but neither said anything. Questions were teaming in their eyes, however. "My husband died there last year. Both your father and I needed to ... come to terms with both Tom's death and your mother's. We needed to think about them, and about us, and the two of you, and YOUR family, Lori ..."

Now tears were gathering in Lori's eyes. "I wondered if you had just forgotten Mom," she admitted.

"How could we?" Catherine asked gently. "Your father loved her so much, even more than either of you did, I expect. In a different way, of course. But no, we haven't forgotten her. Nor have we forgotten Tom. We loved them, and they loved us. Love doesn't just end because the physical body is gone. Don't you see? It's because of our love for Tom and Mary Beth that we were able to find each other, to find love again. There's no limit to how much love one person can have. You should know that, Lori. I'm sure you don't love Michael any less now that you have little Mary Beth to love."

Lori shook her head, unable to speak. She clung to Jaclyn's hand. Catherine noted the tears running down Jaclyn's cheeks. Then Jaclyn asked, "You ARE going to marry Dad, aren't you?"

"I would love to," Catherine said, "but I won't unless you agree."

"It's so soon!" Lori moaned, her tears spilling over now.

"Time really doesn't mean much when it comes to love, Lori," Catherine reminded her. "Yes, we could wait. We could just ... live together." She saw the girls' eyes widen at the thought. "But that's not what either of us want. Our generation needs the commitment, needs the recognition of the rest of society ... and your father and I need each other in our lives to fulfill an emptiness that has existed within each of us since Tom and your mother died. I love him, Jaclyn and Lori. I love him a great deal. But if you can't accept me as your father's wife, then ..." she swallowed before continuing bravely, "then I won't marry him."

"Oh! I always liked you, from what little I knew of you!" Lori hugged Catherine tightly. "And then, you saved little Mary Beth for us ... how can I NOT accept you? That would be too cruel to you AND to Dad! I see that now."

Jaclyn joined in the hug and the three cried a little more. When Robert walked into the room, he was taken aback. "What's the matter?" he asked sharply.

"Nothing, Dad!" Lori said, wiping her tears and laughing a bit.

"We're just welcoming Catherine to the family," Jaclyn added.

They pulled Robert in to the hug as well, and as Robert's arms went around Catherine, her voice trembled as she said to Jaclyn and Lori, "Thank you for accepting me."

"Thank YOU for accepting US!" Jaclyn grinned.

"Does this mean you're going to marry me?" Robert asked Catherine tentatively.

Catherine laughed through her tears, and so did Lori and Jaclyn. "Yes!" the three said together. Then Catherine added, "I'll be proud and honoured to marry you, Robert."

"When?" was his immediate question. "As soon as possible? Monday?"

Laughing and agreeing, Catherine said, "I love you. Robert, I love you so much ... I'll marry you whenever you say! But yes, Monday would be good because that will give me a whole week to enjoy life with you as my husband before I have to start work again."

She pressed a kiss on his lips which he deepened, and in moments, Jaclyn and Lori were both forgotten as Robert and Catherine expressed their abiding love, straining to get ever closer to one another while their heartbeats and breathing speeded up.

Catherine barely registered Jaclyn's exaggerated "EEEUUUWWW! Can't you two get a room?", Lori's "JACLYN! WHAT are you telling them to do? YUCK! DAD?", then the giggles of the two sisters as they escaped from the kitchen, laughing and saying they had a lot of planning to do if the wedding was going to be in just a couple of days.

That night, Robert took Catherine back to the cabin for the first time since the day after Christmas. He had to leave his truck on the road because the lane down to the cabin wasn't plowed and the wind had put deep, impassible finger-drifts across it. Finding the path a little icy, Catherine wondered vaguely if she had had too much to drink. Jeff had insisted on opening a bottle of wine to have with their meal.

At that point she slipped on the ice, and Robert swept her up in his arms. She hooked her arms around his neck. "Really, Robert, you don't have to carry me!"

"Hush," he said, breathing hard. She began to worry if perhaps he was over-exerting herself. Being a cardiologist, she did not want him to have a heart attack carrying her!

"Robert, put me down," she said in a matter-of-fact tone, not twisting too much in case she caused him to slip on the ice himself.

"Just shut up and let me be macho, okay?" He tempered his words with a brief smile. Then he concentrated, breathing heavily, all the way to the porch of the cabin. When he set her on her feet inside the lean-to door, he doubled over, making a show of gasping for air.

Catherine had to smile, but she pretended outrage and put her hands on her hips belligerently. "You certainly know how to make a woman feel feminine and petite! Do I seem grossly overweight to you?"

Robert straightened up and winked, no worse for wear after his exertions. "Not at all!" he leered at her. "You're perfect in every way! Perfect for me!" They stepped into the main part of the cabin, and almost before the door closed behind them, their coats had been discarded and Catherine was plastered against him, kissing him desperately.

"What is it about this doorway? It seems that the moment we walk in, you want me begging you to touch me!" Catherine's breath was ragged.

"You ARE clever, Catherine, my love!" He kissed her deeply.

Though it was frosty and cold outside, they were both soon warm and sweaty. Catherine's heart continued to gallop with his. She looked over at the sofa bed he had opened out when they had been here Christmas Day. "You don't think we're too old for antics like this?" Catherine asked at last.

"Do you feel too old?" He still held her close, uncaring that they standing just inside the door of the cabin.

"No," she admitted. "But I think I SHOULD feel too old!" She frowned at him when he laughed.

"I can't leave you alone again," Robert explained. "And do you know what is best of all about having you by my side?"

She shook her head, her eyes shining from the tears that were gathering.

Robert drew her closer, and said, "Talking with you, sharing the little and the big things of the day ... simply BEING with you! I love you so much, Catherine."

"Oh, Robert, I'm not sure what I did to deserve you, but I love you, too!"

For a few moments, the only sounds in the cabin were low murmurs and soft gasps, then Robert made the supreme effort and stepped back from Catherine, saying, "I think we need champagne to celebrate our upcoming marriage!"

"I don't need more to drink," Catherine's eyes were shining. "I think I'm drunk on your kisses and your love!"

"The champagne is already out in the snowbank, chilling. Actually, I had it all out there on Christmas, and forgot about it!"

She laughed. "You'll be lucky if it's not FROZEN out there!"

"Never mind that. I'll be back in a minute."

Robert dug the champagne out of the snowbank and found the glasses, filling them and handing one to Catherine. They touched their glasses together, and said softly, "To us."

Robert added, "To ageless love."

They both sipped the frosty drink, their eyes never leaving each other's. Catherine acknowledged at that point that she was willing to have him possess her completely; not just her body but her heart and soul as well. She was helpless to stop the invasion, and realized she didn't want to stop him, ever. She loved him as much as he loved her.

The next morning, flat on her stomach, replete and sated after a night of the most erotic lovemaking she had ever known, Catherine eased awake by slow degrees. She smiled as she rolled over onto her back and stretched. He loved her. Yes, they still had much to talk about, but what they had done last night, how he had made her feel ... she badly wanted to give him whatever he wanted. She was more than ready to admit now that she wanted the same thing he did, a new life in the new year for both of them. Together.

THE END! (... and the beginning for them ...)


End file.
